


Drabbles of Average Lives

by acid_anhydride



Category: Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou | Daily Lives of High School Boys
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acid_anhydride/pseuds/acid_anhydride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yoshihide drabbles. mostly hidenori onesided probably with probably some platonic friendships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> contributing to the fandom one gay at a time

"Aggro them again!"

"I'm trying!"

"Trying isn't stuffing more chips into your mouth!" 

"It's aggro energy."  
  
The screen read 'You have died!' as if taunting the failure of the duo. Hidenori shut his laptop, placed it on the ground next to him, off his lap and calmly turned his head to the blond gorging on his snacks beside him. Half the family sized bag has already disappeared into the abyss that was Yoshitake's mouth, and therein lied the problem.  _Why are you eating so fast, idiot?! The end of the world isn't coming. There's no reason to eat that fast. Enjoy your food, dammit!_  
  
But all his qualms lay only in his mind. Yoshitake, having noticed the presence staring at him, turned, mid way through stuffing more chips in his mouth. "What's up?" he asked, his mouth disgustingly full. Hidenori could feel the anger welling up inside him. He had half a mind to starve the other boy next time they played, holding a bag of chips as a prize if they actually completed a dungeon rather than die half way through.  
  
Though, Hidenori was the only one dying. A simple DPS couldn't take the damage of four attacking enemies, and that was why it was necessary to have a tank to take all the hits. Too bad that tank just so happened to be the glutton choking down all the chips.   
  
Unable to take it anymore, Hidenori snatched the bag away and threw it out the window. He said sorry to mother earth for littering before turning back. "One dungeon," he said, "Complete one dungeon without having me die."   
  
Yoshitake was still in shock to have lost his chips. The half chewed pieces fell out of his mouth and onto his shirt. "H-hidenori. Why did you have to--"  
  
"Necessary sacrifice. If they knew they were holding you back... well, I don't think they would be able to handle it."  
  
"But their families--!"  
  
Hidenori lowered himself to his knees beside Yoshitake and put his hands on his shoulders, staring him straight in the eye. "Their families are dead."  
  
There was then silence. A few minutes passes in this silence with Hidenori having his hands oh Yoshitake before Yoshitake said, "Uh, c-can you let go? My fragile shoulder bones..."  
  
 _A-a-awkward...!!_  Hidenori removed his hands and returned to his seat only a foot away from the other boy, completely silent during the entire three second trip. The laptop, that loyally laid on the ground the entire time, was placed back on his lap and opened. He reconnected to the server in the game and found himself respawned back in town. "Starting over... From the beginning," he despaired.  
  
"Hey, before we start again, can I wash my hands?"  
  
"I was about to say don't make your computer all greasy and disgusting."   
  
"Uhh, t-too late!" And with that, Yoshitake left the room, leaving Hidenori to his own devices in his own mind. What was on his mind currently? Just a scream. A horrible mind scream. With growing awareness of his own emotions, he became more critical of his own actions. That should touch was way too long, he thought, sure it might've been alright before but-- no stop thinking. Thinking is the enemy. Thinking is what got you to like your best fr--.  
  
"Dude, I clogged your toilet."  
  
Hidenori put his hands on his face, unable to handle the reality that he liked the idiot who just ate all his chips then clogged his toilet. God must've been playing a trick on him, a sick joke.  _Oh you were kind of a sinner in your last like lol so I'm gonna make you like this guy lmao._ The modern god was a cruel, cruel being.  
  
Yoshitake, bewildered that Hidenori was reacting so bad to his clogged toilet, slowly approached the sitting and half crying teen. "We can always just unclog the toilet. Look, I'm sorry but, you know, dumps wait for no mortal."  
  
As much as he wanted to yell the truth and get it out of his system, Hidenori knew he didn't have that particular option. _You do not have sufficient courage to take this action._  He removed the hands on his face and let out a sigh and motioned for Yoshitake to get back to his own laptop. "Let's just get this quest over with. Don't screw up again."  
  
The blonde made a face and let out a small whine, whispering, "have a little faith in me" under his breath. Once both boys were in position, they began, again, their quest.

* * *

  
It was a surprising success. There were a few near death encounters, but soon Yoshitake stepped up to the plate and began doing his job as a tank. The entire mission lasted about 30 minutes, a bit on the long side, but at least the job was done. Hidenori leaned back on the wall and let out a sigh of relief then turned to Yoshitake with a smile. The same smile of victory greeted him. They exchanged a victorious hi-five, the sound of the  _clap_  mingling with their chuckles.  
  
"Hey, Hidenori," Yoshitake said, laying on the ground, staring at the ceiling, laptops having been stowed away. Hidenori acknowledged with a grunt, laying down beside the other, facing away. "We make a good team, eh?"  
  
Again, another grunt.  
  
"What's with that?" Yoshitake sat up and looked over at Hidenori to see what was wrong. "You alright? Need to take a dump? U-uh we still need to unclog your toilet." There was no response. "Are you angry about the toilet? Look, I'll fix it, promise. It's just a toilet, though." Still no response. By this point, he was getting angry. "Look, Hidenori." He grabbed the other boy's shoulder and attempted to turn him around, but he was met with worthy resistance. "Hi--" one shove "de--" another shove "--nori!" one last shove.   
  
Hidenori turned over onto his back, his hands covering his face. He wanted to sink into the ground below him, have mother nature deal her wraith upon him for littering, have some moles do some underground research on him, just anything to remove himself from the current situation. Under his hands, his face was burning. He could also feel heat rushing to his ears as well, but that redness seemed to go unnoticed.   
  
As for the reason he was blushing? The cause was none other than the blonde looming over him, curiously looking down on his struggle. Specifically, the comment about them making a good team. Of course, being in that state of mind, having allowed time to think, he interpreted it as "we make a good couple." He felt not only embarrassed, but completely lame. Now he was skewing other people's words to fit his own desires, as if doing that would make the impossible be granted.   
  
"Hidenori," a firm voice sounded from above. He moved his finger just a tad to have one eye peeking out, though the fingerprints on his glasses reduced the clarity of his vision. "Tell me what's wrong."   
  
"A-aha, y'know, k-kind of disappointed at the game? Along with a clogged toilet?" Hidenori said, his voice muffled by his hands.   
  
"At least make your lying believable."   
  
"L-lying? I have no idea what you're talking about! Ahaha!"  
  
"Hidenori."  
  
No answer. Instead,Hidenori removed his hands from his face and lifted himself to a sitting position, knocking heads with Yoshitake in the process. He slammed his back down to the ground. "Why didn't you move your head?!"  
  
"I didn't expect you to sit right up!"   
  
"Read the atmosphere! This is obviously the point where the heroine gets up with a sudden rush of confidence, and confesses her feelings!"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think you're a heroine about to confess her feelings!"  
  
"Uh, well, at least half of it is right!"   
  
"You're not some heroine in a _shoujo_ manga!"  
  
"Not that part!"   
  
"So you're confessing?!"  
  
Hidenori fell silent. He could hear a chorus of 'you fucked up' playing in his head, sung by angels as if taunting him. "Well, uh," he stuttered, trying to search for the right words, "c-can you give me a head start of ten seconds?"  
  
"I don't think we're playing tag."  
  
He slammed his hand on the ground and stared at Yoshitake straight in the eye. "Alright! I give in! I  _like_  you, alright? Alright?!"  
  
"A-as a friend...?"  
  
A swift slap to the face silenced him.   
  
"N-not as a friend! G-got it! You are a gay homosexual! Got it!"  
  
Another slap connected with his face. "Goddammit, Yoshitake!"   
  
"S-stop, alright! I'll stop! Just stop!" Another back hand was paused before it could be launched. "Alright! So you got a crush on me, that it?"  
  
"Yes!"   
  
"So, you count that bee thing as the real thing?"  
  
Hidenori was covering his face at this point, burning red. "Would you please  _shut up._ "  
  
And, promptly, Yoshitake shut up. However, instead, he moved closer to the struggling and suffering Hidenori, close enough that their shoulders touched, close enough that he slung one arm around the other boy. He averted his gaze and scratched his chin. "Well, I'm okay with it," he said, trying to sound nonchalant.   
  
Hidenori removed his hands from his face and stared, in disbelief, at the equally embarrassed boy beside him. All this time, he was worried that such a confession would end with a comment along the lines of "gross" and terminate their friendship. He didn't expect words of acceptance to be uttered, nor the closeness now.  
"You're... okay with it?" he asked, still unsure if what he heard was reality.   
  
"Ah, jeez," Yoshitake groaned and slapped a hand on his forehead, "D-don't make me say it twice."   
  
"This is a pretty lame confession."   
  
"Your's wasn't any better! A heroine confessing her love? What kind of stupid metaphor is that?"   
  
"Alright, we get it. The entire world gets it. Now shut up about it." And with those words, Hidenori pressed a peck, one without a wasp blocking them, on the other's lips. 


	2. two (creativity)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is pretentious as fuck but that's the only type of writing you can do after 12 pages of essay

* * *

 

_Spring_

New school year. Infant flower buds began to blossom to greet to the returning students. Laughter fills the air. Friendship’s old blooms still hold strong while another feeling encroaches like a vine, vying to take control.

But it’s not a threat, he assures himself, the feeling is just a feeling of appreciation of true friendship. A shine reflects off his glasses that hold no use when he looks up at the sky. His gaze is redirected when he’s head butted by a certain blonde.

* * *

  _Summer_

Simmering heat. Excess time mingled with excess energy, leaving the opportunity to roll the gears in his head. Thoughts turn over and over as only the slightest cool breeze entered from the opened window, saying its own fleeting greeting. The vine had grown and wrapped around the old bloom, not choking it, but settling on it. 

It felt suffocating nonetheless.

He gave the vine a name: annoyance. Turning over in his bed, he ignored the vibrations from his phone.

* * *

  _Fall_

Falling. He was falling. As natures heat cooled to a calmness, he could feel his agitation rising. The leaves would tell him to release his feelings as they floated to the ground in brilliant colors, but their advice was given in vain. Annoyance grew. Annoyance wrapped around that bloom and held it hostage; the harmless sprout became a dangerous parasite. 

He asked, ever so vaguely, like a troubling wind on a riverbank, what was this feeling? The leaves sighed and answered, “love” as he punched a certain blonde.

* * *

  _Winter_

Renewal, refreshing, recoil. Biting cold replaced calm wind; leaves dried and returned to their earth under the white cloak of snow, leaving behind naked trees with sharp branches. Love grew. The bloom tried it’s damnest, but the vine choke it, suffocated it, killed it slowly. He accepted it was love, but he questioned why it hurt. Why did his throat constrict, his heart rate rise, his legs weaken when he asked “let’s hang out on Christmas”? 

The leaves under the snow could not give him the answer this time. In their steed, the snow answered “fear.”

* * *

  _Spring_

It no longer mattered. The vine named love and the bloom names friendship both disappeared with the screeching of a car, yelling, and a white ceiling. The words “who are you?” Echoed through the room, but he couldn’t tell who’s voice it was.


	3. pokemon pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is fucking gay

On the day of release, Yoshitake and Hidenori agreed to buy the new Pokemon games, one getting X and the other getting Y respectively. And on that same day, as they both lay on the floor of Yoshitake's room, playing their respective games, a challenge was proposed.

“Yooo, how long has it been since you played Pokemon?” Yoshitake asked, breaking the silence, as he stared at his screen, trying to write out a name. He was laying down in the middle of the floor, facing the wall opposite of his desk, the same wall Hidenori sat against, playing his own game, similarly trying to pick a name.

“Does it matter?”

“Did you even play the older games?”

Silence.

“How can you call yourself a gamer if you haven't played the older ones, shithead?”

A bare foot, recently freed of its sock cover, placed itself on Yoshitake's face, right on his nose. For a few moments, there was an absolute stillness. The only noises that could be heard were of the distant yells coming from the show the blonde's sister was watching in the living room. Neither of them even tried to continue to input anything else into their game until Yoshitake screamed rolled away.

“Let's drop the subject,” Hidenori said in an even tone, not bothering to look up from his 3DS screen. “After all, today is today and yesterday is yesterday.”

“Don't try to say cool things after you stuck your foot in _my face_.”

“Let bygones be bygone--”

“I still feel your toes, your cold, dirty, rotten toes.”

“Stop being so stuck on it! It's done now, and I have a new thing to do anyway.”

Yoshitake mumbled something under his breath before rolling back to his original position. However, he made sure to be more wary of the other boy's unsock'd foot. “What is it?”

“Who can beat the Elite Four first? Me, the future, or you, the past?” Finally, his eyes looked away from his screen and fixed themselves on the sack laying in front of him, a dangerous glint shining in his glasses. “Unlike you, still stuck on your stupid name, I'm already getting my starter. I think it's obvious who's gonna win.”

“You named yourself some anime character, right? Mado--”

“H-hey, focus on the actual challenge.”

“And I think your starter might be named Homu--”

“Focus!”

“Che, fine.”

* * *

 

Thus passed two days spent only in the confines of four walls with only the occasional break to eat or piss. There was absolutely no sleeping during this process. Sleep was for the weak and the pokemon-less.

So, two sleep deprived boys, living off a diet of junk food for two days, sat next to each other, staring intensely at their respective screens, pressing buttons frantically. There was no speaking. Only the sounds of the game filled the room. Both were on the Champion's last pokemon, fighting the battle with the best of their best, and, in a split second, as the last bit of the bar dropped to zero, it was over. But the question remained: who did it first?

They looked at each other, narrowing their eyes. It was obvious to them who won.

“Ahaha, I think Homura won that one,” Yoshitake said, his expression softening to a playful smile. Something about that concession of victory snapped something inside Hidenori; it felt like the other was making fun of him and his precious Homura and their obvious victory. The grimace on his face deepened.

“No, no, I think Super Furry won it hands down,” he replied tentatively.

“Well if you insist.” Yoshitake's grin widened. “I'll just... claim this victory, noob gamer.”

Something in Hidenori completely snapped from that comment. He fell right into that trap, and he was too tired to put up a fight of logic about the use of dirty tactics. In fact, it wasn't until this moment did he truly experience the effects of two straight days of not sleeping. His thoughts, no longer focused on the game, became clouded and jumbled and irrational. His eyes looked absolutely wild and even an equally sleep deprived Yoshitake could see it. The sly smirk on his face dissipated as Hidenori put down his 3DS and slowly approached.

“I-I was just kidding. H-H-Hidenori...!!” Yoshitake was tackled and pinned to the floor. By that time, Hidenori's grimace had faded into a vacant and tired expression: bags under his bloodshot eyes, paler than normal skin, chapped lips due to a diet of potato chips and soda. A couple minutes passed with Hidenori on top of Yoshitake, no movement from the either of them until Hidenori lowered his head, almost looking as if he was about to kiss the blonde under him, only to miss that head and slam his face onto the ground next to it. At that moment, he completely collapsed from exhaustion.

A grunt of pain escaped Yoshitake's lips as Hidenori's weight suddenly started crushing him. He pushed him off to the side and sat himself up with a huff. He intended to leave the brunette sleeping on the floor and take the bed for himself, but as soon as he tried to move away, arms swiftly wrapped around his waist like a vice. Dumbfounded, he looked down at the perpetrator, expecting a devious smirk to greet him. However, there was no smirk. There was nothing but the serene (as serene as a high school boy could get) expression of someone sleeping.

He covered his face with his hands. Trapped. He was trapped. Trapped with no way out. He would not despair though; no energy was left in him for such actions, so he resigned himself. “Oi, Hidenori,” he spoke, weary, to his sleeping friend. “Let go of me for a sec. I need to get a least a little comfortable.” As expected, the arms around him loosened enough for him to lay back down and find a comfortable position, which was easy considering that everything felt comfortable to a person deprived of sleep for two days.

Upon reaching that position, arms were slung around him again, but, somehow, he didn't mind for now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ looks into the camera like in the office ] to be continued probably


	4. pokemon pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continued after 6 months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when pokemon xy was relatively new

Hidenori woke up in the middle of the night, finding himself dangerously close to Yoshitake. Dangerously as in his limbs were all over his friend. His heart began to beat faster and sweat formed on his forehead. He began contemplating where his life went wrong and came to the conclusion that it went wrong the moment he was born. Yes, the moment he took his first breath did his life get turned upside down and that wasn't intended to describe the way he emerged from--

He stopped himself. First, he thought, get out of the situation then think about the miracle of life. He pushed himself away, sat up, and readjusted his lopsided glasses, taking a deep shaky breath, his heart still pounding. He stood up on weakened legs, ignoring the heat he felt on his face, and felt his way out of the room to the bathroom. After his bladder was relieved of tension, he returned to the room. Yoshitake, who was now awake, turned his head to Hidenori as he entered the room. He blessed the Earth's rotation for making night because the darkness obscured the redness on his face.

“Mmm, you didn't clog the toilet, right?” Yoshitake asked, still half asleep.

“N-nah.” There was no witty or stupid response that emerged from his mouth; it sounded much more like a self incriminating reply.

“Dude, we just got it unclogged from when my sister had an explosive shit. I don't need my best friend turning against me and my toilet.”

“Says the one who clogged my toilet!!” The memories came rushing back. The mess. The shit. The water. There was water everywhere. Overflowing. Screams. Whose screams? The collective screams of the undead, of the entire Tabata family as they watched the toilet slowly die.

It was a horrible experience to say the least.

“I just ate some bad food. It's not my fault your toilet can't handle my shit.”

Hidenori, having completely forgotten about his prior embarrassment, rushed Yoshitake, tackling him, rolling around for a bit, then coming to a rest where he was on top of his friend, straddling him. “That toilet was never the same! The noises it makes... oh the pained noises it makes as it tries to flush even the smallest of piss.”

“Like I said! That's not my fault!”

“So you're not the one who left the gargantuan shit in its bowl?”

“W-well,” Yoshitake gulped, “l-let bygones be bygone?”

Shit. He was using Hidenori's own words against him. There was no way he would add more bullets that the other could fire at his character. “Fine. Let bygones be bygone,” he said with a huff, “but I didn't clog your toilet.”

“Then why were you acting so suspicious?”

Then an entire other conversation began with the two boys being blissfully unaware of their position: Hidenori so leisurely still straddling Yoshitake, hands places on either side of the others head, looking down on him as if this were some shitty romance scene in a shitty romance movie. But this was no shitty romance movie. No shitty romance movie would have such a firey conversation about “semantics” and how “semantics almost sounds like semen” and then a laugh from such a stupid joke.

In the end, they both ended up laughing over a stupid comment and any past hard feelings, if there could exist any between the two, were forgotten. However, as soon as the laughter stopped, they found themselves faced with... each other's faces. It was not dark enough to completely obscure someone's face at the distance they were situated.

“Y-you can get off me now, dude,” Yoshitake said, remembering the same situation that had occurred only hours before.

Go in for the kill! Go in for the kill! Wait, no, don't kill him; don't do anything. Slowly rise. Slowly rise, and go to your own sphere of personal space. Forget all that's happened. Hey, no, don't let your heart rate go up, you idiot! Don't you dare. C'mon, Hidenori, you have your entire life ahead--

The pleas from his brain were silence when he felt something touch his lips, a certain warmth that was definitely not a wasp. In the midst of his mental turmoil, his body had betrayed his rational brain and slowly lowered his head down so now the lips of the two best friends were touching-- touching in a way that best friends' lips weren't suppose to touch.

The shock momentarily stunned both of them. Neither could move away from the accidental (?) kiss. A few moments passed and Hidenori jumped off the blond and rolled away until he hit the wall with his back. It was the worst way to stop because, though it was dark, he could see the outline of Yoshitake's body and that left too much to his overactive imagination. Why couldn't he roll face first into the wall? Perhaps whatever deity that was watching over humans hated Hidenori Tabata. Maybe that deity had a problem with the entire Tabata family and that was how everyone in the family turned out to be pathetic excuses of human beings. Again, his mind went back to wondering when everything went wrong and how his birth wasn't a miracle of life.

He didn't realize Yoshitake had moved until the lights were turned on and everything could be seen clearly. The sudden illumination caused him to squint, his eyes trying to adjust. “Have mercy, Buddha,” he whispered. His quiet words were met by a scuff.

“Y-you're gonna have to get mercy from me,” Yoshitake said, struggling with his words. “I mean, I-I can't have my first kiss be an accident or a joke. The w-wasp thing was enough. We don't talk about the wasp thing because that was a wasp! But this was a real skin to skin--”

“Don't... don't describe it like that.”

“Alright, this was a real _skin to skin_ experience. Mouth to mouth! Lip to lip! First kiss! H-Hidenori, I'm no longer pure!”

As the conversation moved on, Hidenori slowly rose from his position on the ground so that he was sitting up, staring at the pacing blond standing in front of him. Again, he felt a rush of annoyance that made him forget about the embarrassing aspects of the ordeal. If anything, Yoshitake was blessed to have his first kiss stolen by Hidenori; it was better than some weird girl that could potentially drag him off into some fantastic adventure with supernatural powers. He knew that Yoshitake was far too soft to hold the fate of the planet in his greasy potato chip hands. “Are you calling my lips dirty? Huh? I'll have you know I brush my teeth everyday!”

“How about for the last couple days?”

“T-that doesn't count!”

“I'm impure, Hidenori, impure! Why did you even do that?!”

“I'm tired! I couldn't help it!”

“But this is the second time! The second time! Except this time I've been deflowered.”

“You have no flower! Shut up, you sound like an idiot!”

“Then explain to me, you deflowering fiend, why?!”

Hidenori was struck into silence. He couldn't just say, _oh, my body just moved on its own and followed its true instincts_ , because wasn't that incriminating as hell? 

“U-uh, Hidenori?”

In this sort of situation, one would just say some joke, right? Lighten up the mood, change the subject... but then that eternal question would be hanging over their heads for the rest of their lives. _Why?_ Yoshitake would ask, speaking through a thick gray beard, _why did you deflower me when we were teenagers?_   To which, an equally hairy Hidenori would respond, scratching his liverspotted head, absolutely nothing because Hidenori would be in the hospital dead and Yoshitake would be left, old and alone, that question hanging forever on his old soul. Hidenori couldn't let that sort of suffering happen, so he decided that the truth would need to be revealed. 

“I kind of like you, okay?! Like, not some friendly sort of 'I love you, bro' kind of way, but I mean a 'I love you, I love you' kind of way.”

And more silence ensued. Hidenori averted his gaze as soon as he confessed, thinking that the floor was a hell of a lot better to look at than the unreadable face of his best friend-slash-love interest. His face and ears felt hot, burning, as if he was inches away from an open fire. Minute after minute passed in this fashion, silence in the room with Yoshitake looking at a blushing Hidenori with an utterly dumbfounded expression. 

Unease from the silence shook Hidenori because, oh shit, he didn't think about how messed up these confessions usually go in the movies. The rejection laid thick in the air-- he could tell because he had experienced rejection (without confessions) multiple times before, but this rejection would be more painful that a punch to the gut. A rejection like this ruined friendships and even his hardened high school boy heart wouldn't be able to handle a friendship like this ruined. 

Finally, Yoshitake spoke, “M-maybe I'm alright with that.”

Again Hidenori's body reacted without his rational brain's consent and he looked up at his friend with the brightest sort of eyes, though, almost immediately, his head turned away again. “Really?” His voice was quiet; his single word would have passed by anyone's ear if they hadn't been paying keen attention. He didn't expect that sort of answer, so he didn't know how to react at first. 

“Y-yeah,” Yoshitake responded. Hidenori heard a shuffling of feet and clothes and he soon found a certain blond softly headbutting his head. “You idiot.” He could feel the smile radiating out of those two words; he slowly turned until he was face to face with the idiot of equal standing.

“Says the one who was 'deflowered' by a kiss," Hidenori said with a huff. 

“Take responsibility for your actions!”

“Shut up!”

“Make me!”

So Hidenori cupped Yoshitake's cheeks and brought their lips together once more just to make him stop spouting stupid shit. The kiss only lasts a few seconds, but, as expected, Yoshitake stopped speaking.

“I've always wanted to do that, you bastard.”

Both burst out laughing until a yell from across the hall told them to be quiet and that it was three in the morning.

 


End file.
